


spring downpours and/or love confessions

by iguanadepalo



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I finished this at 4:10 am, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, could it get any gayer???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguanadepalo/pseuds/iguanadepalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many occurrences in which rainfall furthers the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spring downpours and/or love confessions

"Shit, it's cold," Ian said with his arms draped around himself in order to find some semblance of warmth. There was none to be found. "It's really fucking cold."

Unlike Ian, Jeff did not look like he was suffering. He looked around him, feeling contempt. He raised his arms, greeting the gray clouds. The clouds greeted him back with water that ceaselessly buffeted against his skin and plastered his hair down onto his face. With one hand, he swiped the hair away from his forehead. The attempt was futile, considering that his hair would annoy him again less that a few seconds later.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Ian didn't know if he was asking Jeff or himself.

Jeff looked back at Ian, sporting a smile that would put the currently absent sun in shame.

 _Okay, now I know how,_ Ian thought to himself.

They both stood barefoot over green grass. The soil soaked up the water, making them feel as if they were standing on a wet sponge. It was strangely pleasant. The water pooled around them, but strangely enough, mud wouldn't form. Only grassy puddles, some of which were deep enough to submerge someone up to their ankles. It was a hell of a lot better than having to deal with mud, though.

Jeff stepped close to him, taking Ian's hand into his own. He brought it close to to his mouth, brushing his lips against Ian's knuckles. It made Ian feel small, almost compact, even though he was the one who was approximately 6'2".

"If you don't like it, we can leave," Jeff reassured him warmly.

"Oh, fuck off," Ian fondly stated. He put his free hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff's shirt was drenched, and the fabric clung against his skin. This made Ian reposition his hand, placing it against his neck. It was slick with rainwater.

Jeff wouldn't stop smiling at him. His happiness almost eradicated the symbolic gloom that the downpour entailed. Ian's eyes glistened with rare tenderness only a handful of people were lucky enough to see. Jeff felt fervorous delight, knowing that he was one of the scarce few who got to share such a look with him.

Jeff couldn't help himself. He pressed himself against Ian, their noses almost touching. Jeff put a hand to his face, leaning in to kiss him, taking in very single look, but ultimately closing his eyes so he could indulge in the intimacy. His lips slid unusually against Ian's due to the water that at the moment permeated their existence.

A passing thought, a fleeting image. The feeling of wanting the moment to last forever. For a second, it could've almost been plausible, even. They cherished the proximity, preserving it for as long as possible.

There was no need for words at that moment. After kissing, they held each other in a tender embrace. The delicacy was complemented by the firmness moment. The reality of their fingers intertwined, the softness of their hands on each other's skin, gracefully delivering loving touches that expressed more than words ever could.

The rain still battered against them.

"Are you still cold?" Jeff smugly uttered against his skin. It made Ian shiver.

"Oh my god, _shut up_ ," Ian pushed him away bashfully, accidentally making him topple over onto the ground "Shit, oops."

Ian offered out a hand to help him up, but of course Jeff did nothing but pull him down Ian could fall onto him. The look on his face indicated indignation, but deep down, Ian knew that he didn't mind at all. His miffed expression turned into a more gratified one, conveying a serene mood.

They kissed again, softly. Ian was considerably taller than Jeff, but not enough that they had to switch places. They both smiled into the kisses, nearly melting into each other in the pouring rain.

With Jeff's arms wrapped around him, Ian tried to kiss every observable inch of Jeff's face. He returned to his mouth once in a while, pecking at the corners of his lips and nipping at his jaw. Jeff made small noises of appreciation that almost went unnoticed due to the rain.

"Mmm, Ian?" Jeff sighed, his arms tightening around Ian's torso.

"Hm?" Ian hummed into Jeff's ear, pressing a kiss onto his earlobe as well.

"I love you," he enunciated clearly, communicating the sentiment.

Ian did not move away from Jeff's ear, not before whispering a select set of words to him. "Pfft, gay."

He pulled away, getting a good look at Jeff before breaking out into a full grin. It was so cute that Jeff was in almost in pain.

Without warning, Ian attacked Jeff with an ardent kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

" _I love you, too._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it's 4:30 AM and I have to leave for school in two hours. Let's just say I got inspired.
> 
> I'm going to regret this so hard.
> 
> I'd appreciate any and all feedback, because I literally can't tell if this is good at all.


End file.
